Kuro Gakuen School Festival
by Kaoru-Mikagami93
Summary: This is a random crap I made. Ah heck, pls do give it a try. Kanda has secret which no one even knows. Him wishing to perform the classics on stage at the school festival.So "UnKanda-Like" of him.Some how, it's a wish come true for him.I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1: The Script and I

**Disclaimer: **Katsura Hino owns -Man. If not, I would've drawn Allen and Kanda in bikinis for fun. Ahohoho. *Laughs in an epicly evil way* No, I'm not a pervert =.=!!

**Note:** Some of Allen's thought will be in bold and italic, cause in this 1st chapter, it'll be in Allen's Point of view (as stated below) and so that you can know who's saying this and that, etc. Enjoy~

**Chapter 1: The Script and I**

**Allen's Point of View**

It was a hot and tiring day. I looked at the script again and again, hoping that it was a mistake that the class president made. I tried to persuade the class president not to include me in the act, but failed. I refused to work with that guy, who was sitting on the class' window pane. To me, he would be the last person on earth that I would work with.

_**Great. Why oh why him?! Not to mention my roles with him are so disgusting. EWWW, I'd rather die or clean an elephant's butt after it went potty than work with him. Anyone who wants to hire me to wash up a giant dinosaur's butt, please do give me a call. I'm desperate here.**_

His name was Kanda Yuu, one of the boys that the girls in school would die for and was also the so-called Genius of the school. He was a tall Japanese boy, who always bring a bamboo sword or _shinai_ as you call it, with jet black cold-looking eyes, has a long silky hair tied in a ponytail (I guess), has a pretty face like those Japanese artists that you see on television. If you look at him from a certain distance, he would seem like a girl. That's why I called him feminine or girly boy.

But then again, from time to time, I would just stare at him. My mind would thought of something like … "_**He kinda reminds me of that pregnant woman whom I once help to cross the road, which I founded out later that she's actually a really hairy guy in disguise. And I also founded later, that he stole a bag of cash from a bank, which explains the belly. And Not long, that guy killed someone and…**_Okay, I'll just stop here. I might end up freaking up someone with these thoughts of mine.

He may be all that and great, but I knew that he was just trying to act all cool, high and mighty in front of everyone and that gets on my nerves. When someone tries to be nice to him, he would break their little, fragile hearts or trample all over them with harsh words/actions or such. Like a demon he is.

Like last Valentine's day, Lavi Bookman Junior, the 2nd most popular guy in school (Who's 1st? Well, Kanda, duh) gave chocolates to Kanda. And asked whether Kanda would accept Lavi's 'Love' (ya know, as in Friendship). And Kanda responded by stuffing the whole box of chocolate into Lavi's mouth instead. And then he asked Lavi to just go and die somewhere else.

I then gave a second thought. I have to do the stupid act with him no matter what, if not, I won't get back the thing that the class president, Komui Lee, took from me. As you thought, he blackmailed me without me even noticing.

How did it start? I tell you how.

_~Earlier this morning~_

It was a typical usual day like before; I went in my class and sat down at my seat. Everyone was chit chattering, everything was like normal, like the usuals, until we heard an announcement.

"_To all students of Kuro Gakuen, we are here to inform and remind you that the School Festival is coming soon. Well, in a week's time. Anyhow, each class has been given what they're supposed to do. For example, class A will be doing a classic stage performance. All the decisions are made by the Princinpal, Leverrier Malcolm C."_

Everyone dropped their jaws in shocked.

"_Was that really an 'example' or for real?" _I heard a voice asked.

"_It's for real. Argh, that Leverrier…" _Komui clenched the cake that Leverrier sent us.

_**I mean, what's with Leverrier and cakes? **_

"No way!"

"Yeah, it's true. I just got the paper about the details. Now, I have to write the script myself".

_I thought to myself, __**Great, what's that arrogant bull up to now?**_

Now I'm gonna explain how this arrogant bull looks like. He looks like around 40s, may look like he's already married and has children, has an old-fashioned hairdo, with a moustache and well, he looks like an arrogant bull no matter how you look at him.

Rumours says that he's actually single and his age is surprisingly 26. Unbelievable. Well, I do believe the part that he's single, I mean who's gonna marry an arrogant bull like him? Unless he changes his attitude. I just can't believe the part that he might actually _be 26 years old._

Right, back to the main story.

I pulled a chair, brought it near in front of Kanda, and sat. I flipped through the pages and sighed. Then I looked at his face in annoyance.

"Girly as he looks. Hmm maybe he's actually gay," I thought to myself.

He did not seem to even bother about my presence. All he did was just staring outside, probably at the trees or the sky. It was silent between me and him. Everyone else was busy practicing their own roles.

"Oi," I started. "Hello? Earth to Kanda?"

*silence*

"Holy cow! Look! There's Ayumi Hamasaki and Utada Hikaru wearing Bikinis!" I tried to attract his attention, hoping he would turn around.

I waited for him to reply, but there was no answer at all.

"Um, uh… Look! There's Siti NurHalizah!"

_**Okay, this isn't gonna work. Hmm, maybe I should try again.**_

"Ho Crap! Look! Um, uh, there's Elvis Presley, only wearing superman's red underwear, running around the school, and his flabby parts of his body (Ya know, where the fatty parts are yadidadida e.g. stomach) are bouncing!"

_**I hope the last one would work. **_

"Look up! There's the Earl wearing coconut shells on his chest and uh grass skirt, like those Hawaiian girls go Aloha hoi thingy… Uh he's singing xxxHolic Season 1, sexy opening; 19sai!"

_**Whoah, imagine that. The Earl trying to make his voice sound sexy. Singing 19sai. **_

_***Sigh* What is wrong with him?? Why won't he listen? Having a "girl's day" pain, huh? Well, he could have said so, I would have asked for Panadol Menstrual from the girls in class if he's too embarrassed to ask for it himself. Right, like as if I'll do that. **_

_**In Kanda's mind**_

_Go die in the corner, moyashi. You look like a monkey crying in itch and pain, who can't get 8000+ fleas off his butt. Damn, that'd be disgusting. He's getting on my nerves with the Earl thing. Urgh, just ignore him._

_**Somewhere at Hawaii at the same time**_

"HuwaCHOOOOOO!!!!!" the Earl sneezed.

"What's wrong Earl?" Rhode asked, sucking her favorite lollipop.

"Hmm, I dunno, I think someone was snickering about me singing 19sai. Well who cares about them. Come on Rhode, let's sing **Jaiho**, **Monochrome no Kiss** from **Kuroshitsuji** opening and To **All Tha Dreamers** from **Yakitate Ja-Pan** ending!"

"Okay! Let's karaoke till we can't get our voices out anymore!"

" (Jai Ho)  
(Jai Ho)I got (I got) shivers (shivers),  
When you touch away,  
I'll make you hot,  
Get all you got,  
I'll make you wanna say (Jai Ho) ~"

**Back to the main story**

"OI! Look, we ought to have to start practice our roles now. The school's festival is just a week away from now," I stated.

Still, no answer at all. Without hesitating, I stood up, placed the script on a table, and pull him off that window while he was off guard with all my force. Instead of falling inwards, he almost fell out of the window. That action of mine caught everyone's attention.

"You little – ", he hissed. Several veins were popping on his forehead.

"What? You were the one ignoring me, baKanda," I replied. "You just keep trying to act so all cool, high and mighty and that disgusts me and your trying-to-look cool pose, sitting on the window pane gets on my nerves."

"Owh, so you want my attention, moyashi? That's rare. You don't have to deny it. I know that you're just a little boy who's trying to get my attention," he said sarcastically. "I mean everyone loves me, right?

"Don't call me that! The name's Allen Walker, feminine face. And, please, don't rub it in. Your nostrils are flaring when you try to bluff," I scoffed as I rolled my eyes to the right.

More veins started to pop out on his forehead.

"Woooo, I'm scared of your mighty powerful flaring nostrils~! Somebody save me~!" I added.

"Whut the hell? I have you know that my nostrils do not flare when I try to bluff or something else," Kanda responded.

_**Totally unexpected, he responded to my sarcastic reply. **_

Every time he calls me 'Moyashi', it ticks me off, it means bean sprout, anyway. I decided to avoid a large argument with him by walking straight out of the room, knowing that if we argued, there would be no end of it. When I reached the door, I heard a voice saying, "Watch out, Allen!!"

I paused to turn around, but it was too late for me to dodge, a box of melted chocolate in that was aiming for my face.

I knew that it was Kanda's doings. I was so annoyed that I stomped back into the room, starting an argument with him. We were strangling each other's necks.

"YOU. You started it first! You ignored me when I was talking to you! And you're wasting time! The school's festival is a week away from and you did was stare outside ", I roared at him.

"Ceh," was his only reply.

"Right. Just frown. You look like you're doing the 'business' in the toilet and can't get the shit out of your butt," I thought sarcastically.

I felt like stabbing him with my horrible-tasting, stiff French bread that I tried to make for lunch that day until I heard someone's cry. It belonged to a Chinese girl named Lenanlee Lee. Komui's little sister whom he is overprotective of and the assistant of the Class president. She ran outside, crying, leaving me dumbfounded. I thought that I made her cry, but I knew that I did not do anything to make her cry and besides, I'm a gentleman, how could I make a girl cry? Now that would lose my gentleman-ism.

I wanted to chase after her, but time stopped me. It was already 3.35 pm and I was late for my part-time job. I ran outside, ignoring the earful of complaints of Komui to Kanda.

The next day, which was Saturday, my class was supposed to have a practice at the school at 10.00am to 2pm. I woke up early on that day; I bathed, got dressed up, had breakfast and sat on the couch. It was 8.30 am already. I was bored, so I thought I should go to school early like a good student I am. I went outside, locked the door and rode my bicycle to school.

When I reached my class, it seemed like that someone got earlier to school that I did. Who it was, I wondered. I pushed the door open a bit, and peered inside. To my surprise, it was him, Kanda, the feminine-faced boy. I quietly observed his every movement he made. All of it shocked me.

He was standing next to the very same window that he sat at yesterday. He smiled and gave out a gentle look as a little bird flew down and sat on the window pane. It looked as if he was talking to the bird and suddenly laughed.

"Wow, that's new. Him smiling and laughing at the same time," I thought to myself. "I wonder if he'll do the same with Timcanpy?"

After that, he pulled out a bag of seeds and fed it to the bird. He still had his gentle look on his face. It was like someone else who was in his body, not him, no matter how I looked at him; I kept thinking that it was impossible that _he is nice for once_. He then, put the bag of seeds aside and sang something out like what you see in an opera. That made me almost burst out my laughter hysterically. Ya know, with all that 'Soprano-like voice'.

"If I knew he was doing something like this I would have brought my phone and recorded this and show it to everyone," I cackled to myself, giving out a sly grin.

Imagine Kanda wearing a Victorian classic dress, thick makeup and thick lip stick with his hair curled up, singing on stage. That would be an ugly sight, though. Hahaha.

"You know what, birdie?" he asked the bird. "I guess only singing as if I'm in opera makes me happy. Only these times, that I show my real self. Not forgetting, that you also make me happy."

I wondered about that. Was it true or not? I continued to observed him until someone surprised me from the back. It was Lavi.

"What cha' doing, Allen?" he asked.

"SHHHH, be quiet. I'm observing Kanda," and I told Lavi the rest about what I saw earlier on.

"Holy crap, that you gotta record it. Wait, let me check if I brought my hand phone," he checked his pants and pulled out his phone from his pocket.

And like little devils we are, we chuckled together, thinking of a new way to threaten Kanda, recording all what Kanda did, in forms of videos and voice.

Then, Lavi suddenly had a thought. "Hey, why don't we come early again tomorrow, Sunday? We do have another practice at school tomorrow, right? Then, maybe Yu would be here at the same time again. Then we'll do the same routine, record all of his doings."

I smirked. Giving out the aura of a cheeky human with Lavi. We agreed and decided to meet up again at school.

_To be Continued.._

___________________________________

_Author's notes:  
_

_I dunno How did I end up turning this story into a fanfic one when I'm supposed to continue my other fic.*sweatdrops* It was originally was a English composition that I have to make, containing a sentence saying, "__**I realized that the only he was human….**__". I end up randomly altering and continuing the story. And Puff! There you go, this is the random crap I made, which you're currently reading now._

_Owh, please do review! -_-; cause I wanna know what you guys think of this story since my first fic was an epic failure. Haha. -.-''' Chapter 2? Coming soon~ Well, it __might depends__ if you guys want me to continue. Preview Chapter 2 – Kanda and the stage: Kanda in the 3 Musketeers'costume?! Will update probably in mid-may or early June. Sorry -_-''' I got mid-year exams coming._


	2. Chapter 2: The Stage and Kanda?

**A/N: **O_O Thanks so much people for reading and fav-ing my crap. Hohoho, a big thank you to those who also reviewed it too! I'm glad that people _do_ enjoy my crap XD

And uh, before I forget, I'd like to say "**Please do forgive and forget the crappiness of my English here".** Owh, and review's reply will be written at the end of the story.

Also, please do forgive me for updating the story late. -_- So many obstacles came up.

**Disclaimer: **Katsura Hino owns -Man. If not, I would've drawn Allen and Kanda in bikinis for fun. Ahohoho. *Laughs in an epicly evil way* No, I'm not a pervert =.=!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Stage and Kanda?**

* * *

_~Yesterday; Saturday~_

"ARGH!!!! What kind of twisted roles are these?! Did you change them again?!" Allen shouted, stomping on the floor.

"U-unfortunately, yes. I had to… Leverrier w-wanted it t-to," Komui stammered.

"THAT DAMN LEVERRIER, WAIT TILL I KILL HIM," Allen said as he gritted his teeth. "This is way over the line. My PRIDE IS THE ONE ON THE LINE here."

"Now, now, you should – ", before Komui could continue, Allen stomped straight forward to Leverrier's office. Everyone in the class tried to stop Allen. There might be a possibility of Allen getting 'killed by Leverrier' instead of him complaining about the script to Leverrier in person.

He banged the door open and slammed on Leverrier's table with both of his hands, giving Leverrier feeling a little shocked. Allen gritted his teeth more, trying to show 'his scariest poker demon' face to Leverrier. It was an air of menace that was surrounding him. The class that followed him just shrunk at the dark corner looking at him.

"Ah, Allen! Would you like my Lemon sponge cake? They're freshly made," said Leverrier in a happy tone, practically waving the cake in front of Allen's face.

Instead of 'Yesh, please, I want the smexy cake! 3" that came out of Allen's mouth, all he said was "hmph" as a vein popped on his forehead and slapped Leverrier's hands away from his face, making the cake drop 'dramatically' onto the floor.

Pause.

Rewind.

Play.

Pause.

Rewind.

Play.

The way the cake fell onto the floor was somehow rewinded twice. At least in everyone's eyes, just to see how 'perfectly' dramatic it was on how the cake flipped into the air and fell onto the floor.

And if anyone realized and play the same scene _in __**slow motion**_, as the cake fell, Leverrier made ugly expressions before it reached the floor. Like "Uggah, NURGH, MY SWEETIH DARLINGGG!!"

Leverrier stood up in horror, seeing his precious cake's beauty got squished onto the floor. He then approached the cake and crouched down.

"W-why did you do that?! My precious cake! My sweet! My Beautiful! My darling!!" he cried out loud, holding the little crumbles of his cake. "Why oh why did you do this to them?! What wrong doings have they done to you to deserve this?! Boo-hoo-hooo."

The atmosphere changed. Allen's 'angry poker face' wasn't on his face anymore. He felt slightly guilty.

"_Uh… I didn't mean to make him cry.. -.-'''' "he thought. "I mean, I'm a gentleman, for goodness sake. Although Leverrier's not a girl and his crying face creeps me. Eww, his mucus is trickling down onto the floor."_

"Ano, Leverrier. Look, I'll ask you nicely," Allen asked soflty. "Why did you change the roles again?"

"Roles? It wasn't me. *sniffle* I was ordered to change it," Leverrier replied.

"HUH?" A giant question mark popped above everyone's head.

"Then who was it?" Komui asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I don't remember that there's someone who has higher position than Leverrier. I mean you are the PRINCIPAL."

"Weird," Komui added, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, who was it?" Everyone continued.

"That kid," Leverrier pointed his finger to his chair. Everyone wasn't sure of the person's gender but he/she was in Leverrier's chair, eating Leverrier's Lemon Sponge Cake.

"Yeah, me. Got a prob with that?"

"Yes, I do. I object the new changes in the roles and the script," Allen said bravely.

"You can't do that," Leverrier responded.

"And why is that?"

"Because you just can't. That's Henna-Pyon. The owner of the fic. THIS VERY RIGHT FIC. Whatever Henna-Pyon wants or commands, we have to do it."

_(__**A/N**__: WOOOOT, I appeared, as an extra though. Haha. You'll understand why I appeared. Owh Yesh, I'm also known as Henna-Pyon)._

"WHAT?! But that's just wrong!" Allen objected. "What happened to my rights? I mean everyone has their own rights in such matter! Ya know, one of the laws of the world or something, ah I can't remember but the point is –"

"Look Allen," said Henna-pyon, leaning her back towards the chair. "I'm the author, okay. This is my story and things go as I want it to. Okay, you won't get that part, but since you objected the new changes I made, you have two choices."

Allen only nodded, giving an expression on his face that he's ready to hear the worst.

"One: If you don't want to participate in the school festival's classic stage performance, you will have to become the Festival's Host – and "

Hearing that, Allen 'phew-ed', relieved to hear that it wasn't something crazy for him to do.

"Tis tis tis. I'm not done yet. It's too early for you to give such happy and relieved expression on your face. Now, where was I? Owh yeah, and you have to wear **bikini **in front of everyone."

Allen's jaw dropped hearing the 'BIKINI" word. That word kept echoing in his head.

Bikini.

Kini-Kini-Kini.

Bikini

Kini-Kini-Kini.

Bikini

Kini-Kini-Kini.

BIKINI?!

"B-B-BI-KINI?!" he shrieked in an 'Oh-Crap-Im-Gonna-Die' tone.

Everyone was snickering, chit chattering and gossiping about how Allen will look like in a _**Bikini**_.

"_GREAT, JUST GREAT! ANOTHER WAY TO PUT MY PRIDE ON THE LINE. GEE, WHAT'S NEXT? ME WALKING AROUND IN THONGS ONLY?!"_

(Well, he was practically screaming in anger and squealing in fright at the same time in his mind).

"Two: You can just switch a role with someone who has the same crappy role like you do. Meaning you take that person's role and he takes your role and maybe I will change the script again," Henna added. "Well, doesn't make a difference, doesn't it

"B-but!"

"No buts. End of discussion."

* * *

**Allen's Point of View**

**

* * *

  
**

**~Back to today, Sunday~**

I sighed as I took out a box of milk out of the fridge with my left hand's fingers massaging the left side of my forehead.

"Aww cheer up, Allen. It can't be that bad," said Lavi in melancholic tone, patting my left shoulder.

"Please. You don't know anything. I bet you don't even wanna know the roles and the act I have to do in the script," Allen replied in an annoyed tone. "It's like Blades of Glory or something."

"Try me."

I then gave him the script to Lavi. His was all happy-go-lucky today.

_(I mean, there are flowers popping up out of nowhere behind him. It's like in mangas, where they usually cover a certain beautiful person or dramatic scenes etc with flowers to beautify them? I don't know, I'm not sure myself_).

I guess something good must have happened to him. Soon after Lavi started to read it, his face was all pale like those zombies from the Shawn of the dawn and the flowers behind him wilted and fell dramatically onto the floor.

"E-gad! Holy shit! Holy dancing bananas! Holy cow! Holy Marilyn Monroe!" Lavi flabbergasted with the words blasting out of his mouth all at once.

"See, told ya," I exclaimed.

"No, I'm not done flabbergasting! Now, where was I? Owhh right. Holy Earl's dirty Boxers! Holy Panties!" he continued.

5 MINUTES LATER.

"Holy Paris Hilton!"

"Are you done yet?" I asked in annoyance.

"No. Holy crap! No wait, have I mentioned Holy crap already?"

"Yes, you have. 10 TIMES."

"Owh."

"You're doing this randomly aren't you?"

"Pfft, what are you talking about?" he scoffed. "I'm only trying to cheer you up. But seriously, I don't think I'm gonna continue reading the script."

"I've warned you bout' that," I stated.

I then, suddenly gave out a sour expression on my face, thinking upon that matter as I plopped on the sofa. Not only that I feel shitty about it, this headache of mine just won't go away. It's like it's attacking me to get revenge on something I did, with Lavi's giant hammer. I closed my eyes for a bit and opened them again, hoping the headache would just go away. In front of me was Lavi, playing around with Timcanpy. Then, Timcanpy bit his finger for no reason.

"Ah! Damn it! =_= that hurts, Tim!" he shouted.

I only kept quiet and observed his actions. I felt like crap and hopeless. It's like, it's the end of the world for me, if I don't do anything about that matter. An idea then popped into my head as I saw Lavi moved his finger with Tim hanging at the end of it, behind his head.

"Ahehehe…" Lavi laughed sheepishly. "Look, I'm Kanda! Feel the ponytail-ism!"

"That's it!" I hopped out of the sofa, snapping my finger with a wide grin.

"What -- ? What's it? Kanda's long and yet soft and smooth looking ponytail?" asked Lavi with an 'O_O' expression on his face.

"Yes!" I replied excitedly.

"Yes?"

"No, I mean No!"

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No!! I'll get straight to the point".

I shoved my things into my bag with a smirk plastered on my face, placed Timcanpy onto my shoulder and pulled Lavi out of the house and locked the door.

"Whoah, Ally. What's the hurry?" Lavi asked. "It's 7.30 a.m. in the morning, I mean we're 2 hours early if we're going to the school now."

"Kanda, by this time, should be at school already," I explained.

Raising an eye brow, Lavi gave an interested look on his face.

"Aha…. Go on…" he said.

"You see, I have found a solution to my problem. You'll see the magic soon enough," I smirked, raising an eyebrow, leaving Lavi to have an uncertain expression on his face.

* * *

**~ At School ~**

**

* * *

  
**

My prediction was right. He was there in the class, singing oprah. So lame. Very Un-Kanda-like of him. Then he played with the bird, a robin to be specific, after he sang. Oh wait. I wonder who will win if it's Kanda's voice VS Lala's. Hmm… Interesting. Ouh, some of you won't know who's LaLa.

LaLa is a cute, wavy-haired blonde German girl popular for singing beautiful hymns with such beautiful voice of that of an angel, although I'm not sure of what language, but hey, if she battles with Kanda, I bet she would win over that Man-girl. She's also a member of the Kuro Gakuen Choir Club. Also, beware of her bizarre super-human strength. She's quite strong for a girl. Throwing stones at her is a No-No, I say. You don't want her go all "Ju-On" or like that ghost from the Grudge, do you? Trust me, if you saw that side of her, you don't wanna pee in the toilet alone.

Now, back to the main story. There we are, Me and Lavi, outside the class, peeking inside, observing that pony-tailed-grumpy-ass' true nature, quietly. We snickered and snickered until we realized that it's time to put our ultimate weapon to action, Timcanpy. I bent down and whispered to Timcanpy, who was on the floor.

"Please, please, please, I beg of you. Do the magic right. My life depends on this," I begged, with tears slowly coming out at the corners of my eyes.

I have to admit, that was kinda dramatic. But Timcanpy just sorta fall for this thing. It works smoothly every time.

Timcanpy nodded and flew out of the school just as I instructed him to. Me and Lavi peered inside the class and continued to observe Kanda. Kanda, as he was, still playing with that robin. It seemed that he dressed the bird with an outfit, fit enough for the bird to wear and a small black wig too on the robin's head. Now that I mention it, with the robin wearing the outfit Kanda made and a small wig, made the robin looked like the "Bird version of Kanda Yu." I mean, what is that robin to him? A Barbie doll?

The red-headed teen and I titled our heads to the right as we sweat dropped in anime style in doubt, with our minds somehow synchronized, "IS THIS REALLY THE KANDA YU I KNOW?"

Kanda's attention towards the bird was interrupted by the entrance that Timcanpy made. He flew straight towards the window that Kanda was standing next to and accidently sat on the robin as he landed on the window pane. I guess it's maybe due to Timcanpy's weight.

Did I mention that he is now at the size of Lavi's head? Well, Tim just keeps growing and growing when he eats too much food. I can't blame him though. If I don't feed with half of the food I have in the fridge, he'd be still biting my fingers and my head till I suffered a lot of blood loss and end up being hospitalized. Now, I don't want that. Ever.

Kanda gave out a startled expression. The bird tried to get over Tim. Then Kanda moved his face towards Timcanpy and observed Tim in suspicion.

"Well, ain't you the sprout's bundle of joy?" he remarked.

"Japanese boy say what? Bundle of joy? Is it me or is there something's wrong with feminine-face's English language," I raised an eye brow. "I think some girl must've drugged him."

"But you're such a cute, big, fat birdie. Awww," Kanda chimed. His expression changed into a gentle one.

_Wow, this made my jaw dropped. I m-mean, he just fell for the sick trap. Oh my gosh. O_O Houston, there's a problem. I think Kanda just cracked. _

_*Playing The Spy Theme music*_

Now, here's the trick. There's a small camera with is connected to my phone and Lavi's laptop, hidden above Tim's head. A very small one indeed that Kanda won't be able to notice it. We needed to have a clear, high quality video of Kanda singing opera. The one that I recorded was kinda shaky cause I was laughing too much. -_-'''' Sorry. And the main aim is to use it to blackmail Kanda.

Phase one – Kanda taking the bait, complete.

Engaging Phase two – Kanda singing Opera-style.

"Okay. Do want me to sing you a song?" Kanda asked. Tim just nodded a yes.

Kanda sang. Phase Two – complete.

Engaging Phase 3 – Our Entrance.

_*Spy Theme music Ends*_

* * *

**Lavi's Point of View **

**

* * *

  
**

"Aha!" Me and Allen shouted at Kanda, with our fingers pointing at him, as we slammed the door open to make our dramatic spy-like entrance into the class. "We have caught you red-handed!"

_Damn, I look so hot and cool. I just wish the girls in class were here to see me in action. _

"W-what the hell – ", Yu stammered as his eyes grew wider.

He gasped. He stammered. He stood there in shock. Wow. It's feels like I just bought a box of Kokocrunch with a free Kanda Yu Nendroid version toy with a set of limited edition 'face expressions'. I should give that to Allen. I bet he'll enjoy that.

(**A/N**_: Well, if there is such thing, I'll buy Kokocrunch non-stop until I find an Allen Walker or Komui Lee or Road Kamelot toy. And if I find a Kanda or Lenalee toy, I'll just sell them -_- Readers, don't get the wrong idea. Allen, Komui and Road are my favorite characters)._

"So, what's it gonna be? Let everyone know this secret of yours or we make a deal?" Allen asked, raising an eye brow with a sly grin plastered on his face.

There was silence between Yu and us. A gust of wind blew through the window. Yu frowned and glared at us with his icy eyes.

_And so began this how the blackmailing begins._

_To be continued._

* * *

**(A/N): ***inhale air* Finally!!!! =_=''' *sweat drop, anime-style* To make up for the time that you guys waited, I made this chapter slightly longer. I'm very sorry for updating it late. Many obstacles came up and my birthday just passed, -_- great, another year older. *sigh*

Do forgive and forget my horrible english errors and **Please do review, I really wanna know what you think of the 2nd chapter.**

**To Victoria**: Yesh, very true. English is not my first language. Thank you for the noting me. I'm glad that you enjoyed it! XD

**To Rama**: Thank you! XD Owh yesh he can, in this cracked story of mine XD


End file.
